


The Janitors Closet

by kissmebaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebaek/pseuds/kissmebaek
Summary: “Hey fat ass, do you really have to block the hall?”“I’m not sure if that’s my problem when there’s enough to go around.”“Pfft! Says the guy who can’t even hit a basic falsetto note!”“That literally has nothing to do with this conversation and at least I can sing!”Jongdae sighs as he closes his locker. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun throwing argument after argument at each other.“They have to be fucking.” He says. “There’s no way two people that are always this irritated with each other but always together aren’t fucking.”Chanyeol let’s out a laugh. “No way.” He looks down at Jongdae who looks up at seriously. His face falls. “No way!”





	The Janitors Closet

The clock strikes three, the obnoxious bell ringing throughout the building and the sudden quiet turns into blossoming sound of excited chattered. The sounds of friends meeting after class, lockers opening and shoes scuffling on the floor.  


  


Kyungsoo waits. 

  


The janitor's closets smells of all types of chemicals, makes him sneeze three times into the bend of his arm. Right by his newest bruise that's now turning a dark purple but is hidden under his sleeve. 

  


Kyungsoo waits and waits. 

  


His favorite bruise, one that is unfortunately fading sits on his inner thigh, but it'll be there again within time. Just like all the others. 

  


Kyungsoo doesn't know how long he waits, he doesn't count it but the sounds of students in the hallway is all mostly gone besides the occasional conversation here or there by the time the door opens. 

  


He doesn't even spare a glance. “You’re late.” 

  


“Shirt. Off.” 

  


Kyungsoo makes to send a glare at the other but does as said. He doesn't miss the way Baekhyun is hurriedly unbuttoning his dress shirt. This wild look in his eyes. 

  


Kyungsoo smiles, slyly. “You sure are in a hurry.” 

  


And he takes his time. Each button he slowly makes sure to pop off. He watches as Baekhyun looks more and more irritated. 

  


“Yeah, so let's get this over with.” 

  


Kyungsoo feels all the amusement leave his smile. It feels cold now, “Then if it's such a burden on you I guess we can skip out on today.” And he makes to button up his shirt again. He won't let Baekhyun think he can just get anything from him. Acting as if coming here isn't his decision in the first place. 

  


And showing this seems to do the trick. 

  


Baekhyun straggles over to him, shirt already unbuttoned, in a flurry of limbs and what's looks like madness. “Shut up.” He snaps and yet his hands fumble to take off Kyungsoo's shirt. 

  


“You’re gonna rip it dickwad!” 

  


“You or me first?”

  


Baekhyun completely ignores him, and Kyungsoo can hear the tear at his armpit as Baekhyun gives up on unbuttoning his shirt and goes to pull it off. “You little shit, you ripped it!” 

  


And Baekhyun laughs, of course at his misery. “Okay then, I guess that means you first.” 

  


It's with that that Kyungsoo’s complaints of his shirt turns into a soft hiss. Baekhyun kisses at his skin and sucks, bites trying to leave mark after mark and most likely succeeding. His hand playing at his nipple and the other rubbing through his slacks. 

  


The feeling of Baekhyun's mouth on his skin makes him mewl in delight. His hands find themselves in Baekhyun's hair, scratching at his scalp only to add pressure, make him  _ feel _ control. Because if he needs to pull he will. 

  


After a while Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun away, his lips shiny with saliva. “Before we go any further pants off.” 

  


Baekhyun smiles with shark like teeth, but he obliges getting off his knees and standing to tug his slacks off. Kyungsoo does the same and this time it's him that lunges for Baekhyun, his hands reaching for the others crotch as he latches his mouth onto Baekhyun's. 

  


They kiss roughly, harsh. Baekhyun's tongue swirls into his mouth like a fire spreading. Kyungsoo continues stroking him through his boxers. His cock becoming hard under his hands. 

  


Somehow he ends up pushing Baekhyun onto the crate he was sitting on earlier and ends up on his lap. 

  


At this point it's like an old routine. Neither of them think as they line up their cocks together, rubbing at each other. Kyungsoo’s hips swivel on top of Baekhyun and Baekhyun's lean fingers dig into thighs, ready to leave yet another bruise. 

  


Kyungsoo pulls away from Baekhyun's mouth a little while after. He can feel his lips tingle and goes to latch at Baekhyun's neck, wanting to give back what was given. 

  


“Don't make it obvious.” Baekhyun huffs, “I've got places to go.” 

  


Kyungsoo bites down even harder and laughs at the yelp that Baekhyun makes. But in return he gets a slap on his ass that ultimately leaves him releasing a pleased moan. 

  


It's now Baekhyun's turn to laugh, light and definitely not fit with the situation. “Who knew you were a masochist?” And before he can bite out a terse “ _ you”  _ he gains another smack. 

  


“Fuck you Baekhyun,” 

  


“Maybe next time, I'm on a tight schedule.” 

  


With that he pulls at both their boxers, taking out their cocks. Kyungsoo let's out a relieved moan and puts his sweat slicked head on Baekhyun's shoulder. 

  


Baekhyun's nimble hand comes up to Kyungsoo's lips and it takes him while but he gets it soon. Taking in three fingers he sucks hard. His tongue lapping at the others fingers getting them slick. 

  


“Damn,” Baekhyun takes his fingers out “If you weren't the most despicable person on planet Earth that may have been hot.”

  


“If I’m so disgusting how you get off at all then?” 

  


“Magic.”

  


Kyungsoo scoffs.

  


Baekhyun begins to stroke them both after. Conversation is all gone now. They've been wound up tight by each other. The release is what's wanted most right now. 

  


Baekhyun's hand around both their cocks is a different type of bliss. He can feel his slick fingers and the pulse of Baekhyun's cock every now and then makes him reach his end even quicker. He bucks his hips up, and with a soft moan cums on Baekhyun's stomach and dick.

  


Baekhyun's free hand clenches his onto his ass even harder giving a tight squeeze. Kyungsoo shivers but decides to take control. His hand reaching for Baekhyun's cock and swatting the other's hand away. The slick of his own cum doing a good job a lubricant. 

  


In between the crock of his neck Kyungsoo mutters softly, “Gonna cum? Hmm?” And he leaves light kisses where he knows Baekhyun's most sensitive. On his collarbone, up his neck. A lick under his earlobe and a nip at his jaw. 

  


“Fuck.” 

  


That's all he gets along with another tight squeeze on his butt as warning when Baekhyun cums, right between their stomachs. 

  


Kyungsoo gives a few more pumps, a soft a sigh before his face contorts in disgust. 

  


“Eww.” 

  


And promptly Baekhyun pushes him off making him landing quite harshly but it's not the worst . Fumbling to grab at the cheap paper towels. He wipes himself off, tugs on his pants and dress shirt and isn't even finished buttoning it up before he leaves.

  


“Asshole” 

  


x 

  


“Did Ms, Choi chew you out?” 

  


Kyungsoo side eyes Jongdae. “She just wanted to talk.” 

  


“For twenty minutes? What did you do?” 

  


Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and keeps walking over to Jongin who gives him a kind smile. 

  


Ultimately the after school closet sessions don’t do any good for Kyungsoo besides making his friends suspicious of where’s he’s been. “I told you you didn’t have to wait up.” 

  


Jongdae gives him this look but he ignores it. Despite how extremely exposed it makes him. 

  


“Jongin, how was training for basketball?” 

  


Jongin who’s always been the more quiet of the two smiles at him. “It was good hyung.” He responds softly. 

  


He continues to talk to him while they walk along, Jongdae giving him looks every so often. 

  


X

  


“So bug eyes. What’s going on with the project.” 

  


Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun a stern look as he sets down the last of the glue on the poster-board. His throat constricts and he swallows as Baekhyun sets his bag down on his floor. Literally throwing it anywhere, most likely to annoy Kyungsoo even more. 

  


“You’d know if you actually worked on it.”

  


“I did.” He counters. “I printed out the pictures and I bought all the supplies.” 

  


Kyungsoo gives him a sharp look as he places the last picture on the poster board. Pressing it down so that it doesn’t wrinkle. “Well it’s some cheap ass paper.” 

  


“We can’t all have millionaires for parents.” 

  


He scoffs. 

  


He doesn’t know why the universe had to be so cruel as to assign Baekhyun as his partner for their history project. As great as sex was with Baekhyun his mouth always ruined what little good image he had of him. Kyungsoo can’t recall one moment he’s liked Baekhyun even a little bit. 

  


Getting up off his knees he dusts off the none existent dirt. He feels the cool air kiss at his back as his sweater rides up. 

  


“Hey.” 

  


Kyungsoo looks over behind him at Baekhyun who’s eyes only scream no good. 

  


“No.” He starts, pushing at his glasses. 

  


Baekhyun gives the littlest of smirks and Kyungsoo finds his heart lurching. His parents are home, the maid is here, hell the cook could walk in any second declaring dinner being done. “No. Baekhyun.” He says firmer this time. “Why would I even let you do anything when you literally got here after I finished  _ our  _ project.” 

  


“Hey,” Baekhyun says again but this time it’s more defensive. “Who’s the one got you on the decathlon team _and_ got you nominated for captain this year.” 

  


“It's just because Taeyeon has had a crush on you since we were in middle school.” 

  


“So? I still told her to.” 

  


“Because I threatened I'd make the Journalism team exclude your senior quote which really was a weak threat.” 

  


Baekhyun gives him a  _ come-on  _ look. “We don’t ever do anything for each other out of the goodness of our hearts, what's your point?” He starts. “Look, I literally have so much shit going on. This won’t take long-” 

  


“I’m not sucking your dick-” 

  


“And if you do I won’t switch the names on Ms. Choi next test.” 

  


Kyungsoo halts at that. His face immediately going red and eyes widening as he whips around. “That was you!” He screeches out hands flying over to strangle Baekhyun. 

  


Baekhyun falls onto his back on the bed with a slight ‘umph’ sound out of his breath. But he looks so amused it has Kyungsoo even more irritated. Kyungsoo straddles him atop. His hands come to the point on his throat right where he can feel his pulse. Kyungsoo squeezes, just barely and the little cough sound Baekhyun makes gives him the slightest bit of satisfaction. 

  


The last test Ms.Choi had he was sure he’d gotten at least an A- but he had come back the next week with a dreaded B-. His heart had literally dropped and he felt like his world had too. His dad grounded him for the rest of the week and locked him up with a calculus tutor who honestly didn't know shit for the weekend. 

  


“You little shit,” he growls out but releases the pressure which gives Baekhyun enough time to push him off and be the one on top of him. 

  


“It was a B minus, chill.” Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say how the B minus resulted in one of the worst weeks he’s had during the year but doesn’t get the chance when a warm mouth falls on his. 

  


Baekhyun bites at his lip making him pull back in a hiss but they’re reattached once again. Baekhyun’s hand reach up and pin his own over his head and while Kyungsoo can’t see it he can feel the start of his own hard on as Baekhyun’s ass rubs against his crotch. 

  


He’s such a dumbass, Kyungsoo thinks. But the point at which he decided to ignore that fact makes himself even more of a dumbass. 

  


There’s a long time between when they are laying (Kyungsoo) and sitting (Baekhyun on top of Kyungsoo) while making out, and the time when somehow Kyungsoo is finding himself on the receiving end of a blowjob. 

  


Baekhyun’s mouth as big and loud as it is, actually gives a decent blowjob. He doesn’t do it much between the two of them, and while it’s messy and sloppy it’s still a blowjob. 

  


His hand cards through Baekhyun’s hair as his tongue licks up his shaft. The feeling has him moaning out. Baekhyun seems to enjoy the reaction so he does it continuously. A lick here, a suck there, but he never puts it all the way. Coward.

  


Abruptly, during his blowjob that he definitely deserves, he pulls off. 

  


An impatient look is on his face, “C’mon,” Baekhyun smacks at his inner thigh. “ I wanna prep you.”

  


“You think you get to fuck me?” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “I bottomed last time.” 

  


“Okay well you get double dibs the next two times. Hurry up.” 

  


“For someone trying to stick his dick in my ass you sure aren’t nice about it.” 

  


Baekhyun sighs, the most annoyed look passing over his face. “I’ll finger you good.” 

  


“And?” Kyungsoo prompts. It’s probably best that they hurry before someone is sent up to send them down to dinner, or check on them. But he didn’t want it in the first place so he’s gone pull what he can from Baekhyun. 

  


“And?” Baekhyun repeats looking mystified. 

  


“And you’re gonna tell Park Chanyeol to put Jongin on the basketball team right?” 

  


“What no way! You know he sucks.” 

  


Kyungsoo promptly kicks at Baekhyun’s thigh who backs away quick enough but get’s the message but still looks hesitant. “Well then I guess I’ll just tell Chanyeol about th-” 

  


“Wait, no!” Baekhyun reaches out his arms as if pleading and Kyungsoo smiles. “I’ll ask him alright? But I’m not gonna do anything more than that. I can’t guarantee that.” 

  


“Fine. Hurry up, get the lube” 

  
  


  


Over the sudden panic of having thinking they had no lube and possibly no condoms they find them stuck in a zipper of Baekhyun’s wallet and the lube at the bottom of his backpack. Kyungsoo never carriers the stuff. He's bound to have routine checks after that time his stepmom caught a condom in his pocket. 

  


Baekhyun steadily squirts some lube onto his finger, Kyungsoo facing against him with his ass up. The cool liquid gives him a start as Baekhyun pushes in but soon it becomes warm as there is a steady rhythm created. 

  


It’s a good type of burn that Kyungsoo likes. The stretch is minimal and he lets his head fall onto the pillows he’s propped up. 

  


“I’m going to add another.” Baekhyun says and before he can respond two fingers are inside him. 

  


Baekhyun pushes and pushes, in and out. The speed starting off okay and then settling into something between fast and slow. It’s obvious he’s avoiding the spot that makes Kyungsoo tingle from his head to his toes but he doesn’t say anything but let out little moans, that is until Baekhyun decides to scissor. His finger hook and hit at different points. Kyungsoo lets out a low moan, his eyes closed trying to take in the bliss of it all. 

  


Abruptly once again Baekhyun stops, “You ready?” He asks, his voice lower than usual. 

  


“Yeah.” 

  


When it’s in a situation like this, where time is limited they don’t bicker as much. Baekhyun has his dick in his ass in a matter of seconds after applying more lube. The burn obviously much worse especially since it’s been awhile since the last time they had sex.

  


“Fuck,” He moans, when Baekhyun bottoms out. “Go ahead and go. Hurry up.” 

  


Honestly the more they go on the longer Kyungsoo gets worried. His fingers dig into the pillow and he begins to move his hips along with Baekhyun’s thrust. 

  


The bed is a firm one, the springs almost non existent so the only sound being made is the slap of skin on skin and the moans let out by both of them. 

  


Baekhyun starts off with his hand on his ass, squeezing at the flesh. His start is slow and strokes are long. His thrust angling in a good spot. Not the perfect spot that would make Kyungsoo shake and cry, but it did make him bite at his lip. 

  


At this point Baekhyun moves his hands on both sides of Kyungsoo. His back pressing into Kyungsoo as his thrust becomes shorter but more sensual like he’s dragging his cock inside him. 

  


“Yes,” He whispers mostly into the pillow as he lets his face fall completely into it. 

  


He can feel Baekhyun’s breath at his back. The soft huff making him even hotter than before. “Mmm, harder.” He muffles out. 

  


Baekhyun stops a bit before letting out breathy laugh. “I didn’t really hear what was that?”

  


Kyungsoo lifts up his head, face in a scowl. “I said harder-” 

  


The sudden hands in his hair has him letting out breath as Baekhyun steps out a bit to leave more room for his thrusts and then promptly pounds into him. The lewd noise of his balls hitting at his thighs and the way he let’s out little grunts makes Kyungsoo want to scream. 

  


“Fuck, your tight ass…” 

  


“Y-you already are- oh my god, right there!” 

  


And it’s a lot louder than he intended but he can only hope no one is up on the second floor. Especially as Baekhyun’s cock continuously hits his prostate. Kyungsoo feels like he sees stars. He can’t even comprehend much, especially when one of Baekhyun’s hands reaches for his cock, stroking quickly. 

  


“Come on.” He whispers out, now somehow so much closer. “Let it out, come on.” 

  


And Kyungsoo does, with a high pitched whine and glassy haze in his eyes. 

  


It’s not soon afterwards that Baekhyun is pulling out, cumming onto his ass with a soft moan. 

  


For a while they just pant and breathe. Kyungsoo feels his energy completely drained but forces himself up with a sigh.

  


“Let’s get cleaned up for dinner.” 

  


X

  


“Hey fat ass, do you really have to block the hall?” 

  


“I’m not sure if that’s my problem when there’s enough space to go around.” 

  


“Pfft! Says the guy who can’t even hit a basic falsetto note!” 

  


“ What does that have to do with anything? And at least I _can_ sing!” 

  


Jongdae sighs as he closes his locker. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun throwing argument after argument, insult after insult at each other. 

  


“They have to be fucking.” He says. “There’s no way two people that are always this irritated and involved with each other aren’t fucking.” 

  


Chanyeol let’s out a laugh. “No way.” He looks down at Jongdae who looks up at seriously. His face falls. “ _ No way. _ ” 

  


“It’s so obvious. Ever wonder why Baekhyun always misses the first twenty minutes of practice? Well Kyungsoo is always twenty minutes late to the gate on Tuesdays as well.” 

  


“Dude, but they always pick at each other.”

  


Jongdae shrugs. 

  


“You know how it goes. When a boys likes a girl he bullies and picks at her. In this case they’re just bullying each other.” 

  


Chanyeol nods as he watches Kyungsoo reach to punch at Baekhyun who is sticking his tongue at the other. “I see...so what’s the plan?” 

  


Jongdae gives him a quizzical look. “What plan?” 

  


“Well we gotta get them together somehow…” 

  


There are a few seconds before Jongdae’s eyes light up, with this surprised look on his eyes. “Chanyeol you brilliant man. I would kiss you if Jongin didn’t want to.” 

  


“...What?” 

  


“Anyways meet me in the library for lunch we’ll discuss it then.” Jongdae says as he begins to walk away. 

  


“Wait, what? J-Jongin wants to kiss me?” Chanyeol stutters out. He begins to follow the other but the warning bell goes off prompting him to rush and gather his own things before he's marked late to class.

  


Walking away Chanyeol completely fades out the sound of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun still bickering with each other in the hallway.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it was satisfying enough. I re-wrote it so many times so it's a little shorter than anticipated but I hope that it's still good enough. Thank you to the prompter and to the mods. It was fun joining this fest! Please be sure to check out all the other amazing stories.


End file.
